


can't take my eyes off you

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And they are still dorks of course, Fluff, Humor, Kuroo is in love, Kuroo loves him so much, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Весь его мир сосредоточен в том единственном, встречи с которым он ждал уже столь долго. И эта встреча определённо, совершенно точно, и — повторимся, не терпит возражений и сомнений (!) — оправдывает абсолютно всё. // День 4 - Флафф.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 7





	can't take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Вокруг царит гул голосов, обсуждающих что-то совершенно несущественное с невероятным энтузиазмом для такой мирской чепухи. В любое другое время вся эта болтовня могла бы показаться назойливой и раздражающей. Но не сейчас — сейчас Куроо не волнует ничего. Весь его мир сосредоточен в том единственном, встречи с которым он ждал уже столь долго. И эта встреча определённо, совершенно точно, и — повторимся, не терпит возражений и сомнений (!) — оправдывает абсолютно всё.

Куроо в начале останавливался на перепутьях, блуждал в череде тусклых и бессмысленных — как его жизнь до заветного момента — коридоров и залов. Но, несмотря на трудности, несмотря на то, как неочевидны были знаки и указатели, он добрался. И перед ним — его идеал, оказавшийся ещё лучше, чем представлялся в любых, даже самых смелых мечтах.

Куроо не может отвести глаз, смотрит как заворожённый, и время для него словно бы останавливается. Да что там, схлопнулась вся Вселенная — теперь грядёт новый Большой Взрыв. Извинятся перед человечеством и возможными неземными цивилизациями Куроо точно не собирается — обидно, конечно, но. Но. Он счастлив — счастливее, чем когда-либо. Меркнут самые радостные победы, долгожданные подарки и вкусные блюда. Даже тот раз, когда он добавил своё имя в список тех, что будут записаны на чип, который унесёт на Марс Персевирэнс, пожалуй, меркнет. Короче говоря, сейчас Куроо кажется, что это — лучшее, что с ним случалось, случится и могло бы случиться гипотетически. Хотя, что-то близкое по степени восхитительности с ним всё-таки происходило — есть какое-то, знаете, ощущение дежавю… Но это неважно. Нет смысла портить момент лишними размышлениями. Главное, как уже было сказано, Куроо счастлив.

Всё это просто слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Хочется говорить «спасибо» всем предкам, до самого первого человека.

Эти глаза. Их глубина. Их идеальный тёплый цвет. В них отражается столько противоречий и эмоций — хочется глядеть в них вечно. Хочется узнать, почему среди этих эмоций печаль. И, возможно, помочь её излечить. Как следствие — увидеть там искры благодарной улыбки.

Такой красивый. Неподражаемый. Особенный. Такой родной с первого же взгляда. И это безусловно взаимно.

Даже если он выглядит, будто может покусать в случае чего, на деле наверняка замечательно мягкий. И в буквальном смысле тоже — тянет прикоснуться. Его будет так приятно, так замечательно обнимать. Посреди дня, отдыхая от работы. Вечером, смотря сериал. И холодной ночью, в которой больше не будет одиноко. Вопрос в том, как удержаться и не пытаться обнимать его круглые сутки напролёт.

А как вообще можно описать эти удивительные пла…

Из уединения свободно летящей мысли Куроо вырывает обеспокоенный голос неподалёку:

— Простите, с вашим другом всё в порядке? Я не хочу мешать, но он стоит здесь пятнадцать минут и немного, кажется, пугает детей своим выражением лица.

Куроо решает не обращать на это внимания — вряд ли говорят о нём. Видимо, какой-то чудак пытается устроить сцену по поводу скидок или ещё чего-то подобного — непринципиального.

— Честно говоря, не уверен. Мне очень неудобно за это, я сейчас разберусь.

К нему подходит недовольный Тсукишима, нервно сжимая плюшевое авокадо в одной руке и толкая полную тележку странных мелочей другой. И вот тут обратить внимание уже, может быть, и стоит. Но извиняться за сам факт поездки в «Икеа», пусть и за полгорода, он не будет. Ни за что.

— Ты уже выбрал эту несчастную акулу?

— Конечно! — отвечает Куроо. — Это было несложно. Мы встретились взглядами и тут же поняли, что предназначены друг для друга. Я не жалею, что мы приехали сюда сами, а не заказали через интернет. Незабываемый опыт!

— Почему тогда ты стоишь здесь так долго с пугающим детей лицом?

— Во-первых, я не мог оторвать от неё взгляд, — фыркает Куроо и прижимает к себе акулу. — И не очень и долго, к тому же.

— Я успел восполнить ряды посуды, уничтоженной во время визита Бокуто.

— Ты не понимаешь, это другое!

Тсукишима смотрит на него как на очень и очень недалёкого. Давно он, однако, так не делал. Куроо даже успел забыть и решил, что наконец отучился.

— Ну, а во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, что было не так с моим лицом? — не выдерживает Куроо.

Тсукишима нехорошо ухмыляется. И некоторое время изображает задумчивость.

— Ты выглядел так, будто хочешь её облизать. Что достаточно отвратительно. И пугающе.

— Да как ты мог такое подумать?!

— Я и не подумал. Просто предположил, как это могли растолковать окружающие.

Куроо фыркает и, демонстративно отвернувшись, пусть и медленно, но берёт курс к кассам:

— Акула, он нас очень сильно обидел, мы уходим! Тсукки такой вредный! Я не разрешу ему с тобой общаться! Пусть нянчится со своим уродливым авокадо.

Тсукишима неожиданно срывается с места, останавливает его и тихо, но вкрадчиво произносит:

— Тетсуро, мы всё ещё в магазине и они всё ещё смотрят. Успокойся, пожалуйста. Я буду любить и уважать твою акулу, честно. Почти как тебя.

Лицо у него серьёзное-серьёзное, но по глазам видно — он явно очень хочет смеяться и гордится тем, что может это сдержать. И, молодец какой, об имидже заботится и наговорил про акулу столько хороших вещей. Даже задним числом в любви признался.

И тут у Куроо над головой, фигурально, конечно, загорается лампочка. И он снова замирает. Точно!

— Ну и что с тобой на этот раз? — устало вздыхает Тсукишима.

— Я тебя люблю!

Куроо наконец понимает, отчего присутствовало это самое дежавю. Похожие эмоции он испытал, когда познакомился с Тсукишимой. Пожалуй, не в обиду акуле будет сказано, всё-таки даже гораздо более сильные. Сейчас было просто мимолётное затмение от радости. Уж слишком долго он ждал возможности поехать в «Икеа» за той самой акулой.

И Куроо принимает воистину гениальное решение назвать новоприобретённую акулу Тсукки. Чтобы можно было обнимать двух Тсукки сразу — мечта, а не жизнь…

**Author's Note:**

> Простите, пожалуйста, но мне даже не стыдно.


End file.
